


The mother of demons at the fair

by Milagro981



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milagro981/pseuds/Milagro981
Summary: Zelda and Lilith aren’t dating yet and Zelda learns that Lilith has never been to a fair/amusement park. They have a great time and maybe confess their feelings?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The mother of demons at the fair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I wanted to go down the sweet line.

The week was coming to a close and Zelda was beyond relieved. Being the high priestess was hard enough, but when your predecessor was so incompetent he had all this accumulated work. She was beyond thankful for her new council and all of the help they’d provided ever since her clim.

She saved her documents until Monday and left her office after shutting down her PC.

When she got home

The house was weirdly quiet and she made her way into the living room to see Lilith sat on the couch with the TV on in front of her, “Where are the family?” The witch looked up at her and shrugged.

“They said somethin’ about a new movie” Zelda nodded and took a seat next to the woman on the couch.

“What is that?” Lilith pointed on the Tv. “That big wheel thing. What’s it for?” 

Zelda looked to the woman beside her to make sure make sure I wasn't kiddingwith but the witch was genuinely curious.

“It’s a Ferris Wheel,” Zelda still looked confused, “Have you ever been to the fair?” The woman just bit her lip and shook her head, “Well, I think we’re going to have to change that,” The curious witch grinned at her, “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Just a meeting with the princes of hell, but i'm free at 1”. say Lilith

“Okay so you and I have a date” answers Zelda

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“You’re going to want to wear some shorts or something. You’re not going to be very comfortable in a dress,” say Zelda

Lilith nodded and asked Zelda for borrowed shorts and changed into tennis shoes.

Zelda took in the sight of long legs that she hardly ever got to see. If someone had killer legs around here, it was Lilith the queen of hell.

Lilith was dressed similarly to Zelda herself. They both had on a pair of denim shorts. Zelda was wearing a black t-shirt and Lilith had on her favorite "lilith's church" shirt.

“Ready?" asked Zelda.

"Yes" say Lilith

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda grinned at Lilith’s excited face as they finally entered the amusement park.

“What first?” The wild brunette looked over to her with wide eyes and shrugged.

“I dunno. It’s so big,” Zelda laughed and started walking towards a roller coaster near them, “Ooh, what’s that?”

“It’s a roller coaster. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Lilith shook her head and grabbed the woman’s hand as she walked past her towards the ride. Zelda just smiled and allowed her fingers to lace with Lilith’s.

They sat down in a seat together and situated the bar before the ride started up, “How cool is this?” Zedla smiled at the other woman’s enthusiasm as they climbed the first hill of the ride. Lilith’s smile was stretched across her face and her eyes were lit with excitement.

They’d done a few of the coasters and Lilith was smiling at her excitedly as they made their way through the park, “Can we do that?” She pointed and Zelda nodded before she felt her hand be grabbed again so Lilith could lead her to the ride.

They sat down in the seat that was connected to a bar above them so that it swung sideways as they spun around. Lilith grinned over at her, “Thank ya so much, Zelda. This is so amazin’,” Zelda just grinned.

“You’re welcome” She watched the woman’s face light up as the ride started moving and felt the momentum of the ride push her into Lilith’s side, “Sorry.” say Zelda

“I don’t mind,” Lilith answer

Zelda smirked at her and laughed with her as they spun faster and faster until the ride was over. Lilith climbed out first before holding a hand out to help her down from the seat as well.

Zelda was pulled towards the exit and looked at Lilith as she let go of her hand, “Hey, little demon Don’t cry you’re okay,” Lilith unfastened the restraint that the little girl couldn’t do and lifted her gently putting and help her get off the game. The girl looked up at her and thanked her quietly before running towards the exit.

It was Zelda who grabbed her hand this time as they exited the ride and leaned close to her, “That was so sweet, Lilith,” The woman blushed and Zelda squeezed her hand in response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda had left the woman by herself for only five minutes so she could use the restroom. She was no longer where she’d left her and Zelda sighed as she looked around trying to catch any sight of the beautiful witch that had accompanied. She finally spotted long curly brunette hair and made her way to the woman.

“Lilith?” She turned as Zelda approached her and she laughed when she took in the stuffed alligator in her arms. She shot her a confused look when the woman held it out to her though.

“I won this for you,” say Lilith, Zelda grinned and grabbed her alligator.

“You didn’t have to do that,”. Zelda replied

“I know,” but its cute like you, so “What are we doin’ next?”, say lilith

They walked the rest of the fair

“What’s that?” Lilith pointed and Zelda blushed slightly.

“It’s the tunnel of love,” Lilith shot her a look and stepped towards it, “It’s for couples, Lilith.”

The witch looked towards the ride, “But ya don’t have ta be a couple right?” Zelda nodded slowly, “Then let’s go,” the high priestess laughed before giving in and following the mothers of demons.

She stood in line with her hand in Lilith’s. They finally made it to the front and the teenager working the ride smirked before motioning them in.

Zelda blushed and sat down in the boat with the witch. The little boat started moving and went through a series of obnoxiously pink rooms while love songs played. Lilith grinned the whole way and Zelda smiled knowing that she was happy.

As they entered the last room, they were instructed to kiss each other for a picture that was to be taken when the countdown was over. Zelda’s jaw dropped and she felt Lilith tense beside her, “We don’t have to-” She stopped when LIlith nodded in understanding. There were about five seconds left on the countdown and Zelda felt Lilith shift towards her. She turned her head to see the witch grin at her before she leaned in and captured her lips with her own.

Zelda tensed for only a moment before responding to the kiss. The clicking sound of the camera brought them out of their reverie and Zelda all but ran from the ride after they were told it was safe to exit.

Lilith caught up to her a few feet away and placed a hand to her back, “Zelda?”

“I’m sorry,” Lilithshook her head and turned the woman to face her.

“What in the world are ya sorry for?” Zelda let out a shaky laugh and brought her hand to her face.

“I like you, okay?” Lilith looked shocked, “I always have. Well since the moment you put your hand in mine that day when you came to the Academy and you recognized me as your High Priestess. I started falling in love with you at that moment. All it took was a touch and I was yours. ”

Lilith looked at the upset woman and gently pulled her hand back from her shoulder. Zelda kept her head down and Lilith lifted it with gentle fingers under her chin, “Zeld, Did ya not notice that I was the one that kissed ya in there?” Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, “I fell for ya too, Zelda. Hard. And I haven’t stopped fallin’ ever since. I love you so much.”

Zelda smiled through her tears and leaned forward to capture Lilith’s lips again, “I love you, Lilith. I love you so much,” Lilith smiled at her and laced their fingers together again. She brought the woman’s hand up to her lips and pressed gentle kisses to her knuckles. Zelda smirked and pulled the woman with her.

“Where are we goin’?” Zelda grinned back at her.

“To buy that picture.”

It was getting dark and everything was lit up beautifully. Zelda couldn’t keep her smile off of her face and from the looks of it, neither could Lilith smiled over to her pretty red hair and pressed a kiss, “Can we do that?” She pointed their joint hands towards the Ferris Wheel and Zelda nodded.

They made their way to the front of the line eventually and climbed into one of the buckets. Lilith wrapped an arm around Zelda as they started moving and felt the woman lean into her side. She dropped a kiss into red hair and Zelda turned her face up to catch her lips with her own.

Lilith grinned into the kiss and Zelda pulled back smiling at her, “Well, Miss Lilith. Would you say that you’ve had the full theme park experience now?” Lilith grinned and nodded. Zelda smiled up at her.

“Although there is one thing,” Zelda raised her eyebrows in question, “I’m pretty sure we’re supposed ta kiss throughout this whole ride or somethin’,”say Lilith and Zelda laughed.“I don’t know who taught you that, but I’m all for it.”


End file.
